


Retribution

by ckwrites



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Foreplay, Husbands, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, edging kind of?, lan zhan discovers a new kink: part one, like they talk a lot for a porn fic okay, mild angst?, semi filthy use of a headband, switch!Wei Wuxian, they're in love and married and very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckwrites/pseuds/ckwrites
Summary: ***UPDATE: This is now also in a series, attached to "A Lesson in Unfairness," as requested so people could subscribe for updates! ^^**A very asked-for sequel to "A Lesson in Unfairness" but with more depth!After Lan Zhan fucks him ssenseless, he starts acting /odd./ Wei Wuxian decides the best way to get to the bottom (lol) of things is to plan a sexy surprise for his husband when he returns from a day trip. It doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: LAN Wanji/Wei Ying, Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian, WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 193





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> HI WELCOME BACK.  
> This took way too long to get out. ;^; I hope you guys can forgive me. The world sort of started doing an end, and I've been very busy trying to do a survive.  
> I wrote this for everyone who has commented and asked for more! And don't worry, because there will be EVEN MORE in the near future!  
> It's also written purely out of love for my girlfriend, who asked me to write porn for these two in the first place.  
> I hope you all enjoy! <3 Your comments and kudos mean so much, and it makes me so happy and motivated when I see how much you like my writing.

The day was going by lazily. Warm sunlight drifted in through the open windows, dappling the floor and the bed with spots of gold. The breeze followed behind it, bringing with it the welcoming scent of trees and flowers that he had grown used to. It wasn’t the grand lakes he had loved growing up, but this new home gave him a sense of safety. It was a feeling he was still trying to get used to, after a life as exciting as his had been so far.

Then again, exciting things still happened. Only this time they were less life-threatening, and more of a risk to his sex drive than anything else.

Wei Wuxian yawned softly, stretching lazily across the bed he shared with his lover. Lan Zhan was out, needing to run errands that involved dull conversations and even duller work with scrolls and books. Wei Ying could appreciate his husband’s ability to satisfy other people’s need for small talk, but he himself had absolutely zero patience for it.

Instead, Wei Ying had chosen to remain at home. He almost regretted it; he missed Lan Zhan’s pretty face and their conversations, dreading when his lover had to leave him for even a few hours. But this was a whole day. And there was _nothing to do._

He’d napped already. He’d even read a book. But his attention span could only handle so much, and as the sun sank further down into the sky, his mind had wandered to… _other_ things. Things he wanted to do, but couldn’t. At least, not yet.

His eyes wandered to the center of the room, thoughts following along. Not too long ago he’d been face down on that floor, writhing under Lan Zhan’s smoldering gaze and firm grip. Unable to squirm away, unable to do anything but take anything Lan Zhan gave him… _fuck._

He wanted that again. Even more – he wanted Lan Zhan to want that. Hell, he wanted _Lan Zhan._ But his husband had been…odd since that night. Intimate, yes, but much gentler than he normally was. It was almost infuriating. Like he was afraid to hurt Wei Wuxian, or go too far. Like he was silently asking if things were alright.

Well. Things were _very_ alright. Wei Ying had been verbally encouraging, even tried to entice him physically, but Lan Zhan was still hesitant.

Clearly, it was going to take more than a few words and ass wriggles to get Lan Zhan to believe how serious Wei Ying was about being his husband’s fuck toy.

And so, the plan began to emerge.

Lan Zhan eased open the door carefully, hesitant to make too much noise in case Wei Wuxian had already gone to bed. A glance into the house confirmed this; he saw the tell-tale lump in their bed, and the house was dark – lit only by the bedside candles, and those were getting low. Obviously, Wei Ying had been asleep for a while now.

Lan Zhan nudged the door shut carefully, using his hip to close it. His arms were full of scrolls, documents he had borrowed from his trip. Hopefully, he could read them in the morning – maybe over tea, or breakfast with his husband. As tired as he was, he was looking forward to an early morning. Early days meant more time spent with his husband, and being with Wei Wuxian was what he lived for.

Lan Zhan realized something was off as soon as he reached the table. Perhaps it was his exhaustion, or the fact that he often let his guard down once he was home – either way, he realized too late.

It was sudden – one moment he was turning towards the door, the next he was tackled to the ground, scrolls flying out of his arms and scattering everywhere. The breath rushed out of his lung as he hit the floor, the candles sent flickering from the disturbance. Strong hands grabbed him, wrestling with him as he moved to fight back. It was a blur, too much happening at once, and after a few seconds of struggling, Lan Zhan found himself face down, one wrist pinned tightly against his back while a hand gripped the back of his neck firmly, holding him in place.

He growled, giving another squirm as his eyes darted to the bed. The lump hadn’t moved – surely Wei Wuxian hadn’t slept through _that,_ it was far from quiet – 

It dawned on him a moment before he heard the soft laugh above him. Twisting, Lan Zhan cast a confirming glance behind him.

“Wei Ying?!”

His husband laughed again, this time louder. “Welcome home,” he said, amusement dancing in his tone. Wei Wuxian leaned down, grinning widely. “Did I scare you?”

He didn’t know if he should be amused or furious. He opted for the latter. “Get _off,_ ” he growled, making an attempt to pull his wrist free.

Wei Ying hummed thoughtfully, his grip not loosening. “I plan to,” he said. “Maybe if you behave, you can, too.”

It took him a moment to realize exactly what his husband was implying, but when it dawned on him, it hit him like a brick square in the gut. “What..?”

Wei Ying shifted, releasing him only to flip him onto his back, catching his husband’s wrists and pinning them to the floor on either side of his head. “Did you forget so soon?” he purred, tilting his head as he took in the flustered look on Lan Zhan’s face. “Not long ago you had me pinned here, too.”

The flush that spread across his face burned hot beneath his skin, making him uncomfortably aware of his predicament. “Is this retribution, then?”

Wei Ying grinned again, leaning down until his lips just barely brushed against Lan Zhan’s jaw. “Would you like it to be?”

He shivered, hands curling into fists. Already he could feel himself responding to this… _situation._ He shifted, all too aware of Wei Ying’s gaze searing into him. “I’m tired.”

“That’s fine. You can just lay there and I’ll do the rest.”

“What-!” He stammered as he was dragged to his feet, spun around and shoved to the bed. Wei Wuxian gave a decisive push, causing Lan Zhan to fall facedown onto the blankets.

Hands were on him instantly, running along his back, slender fingers sliding into his hair. He shifted to push himself up, but his husband simply pushed him back down, straddling his hips to hold him there. The fingers in his hair curled tight, pulling and lifting his head, causing a gasp to escape his throat.

Lips brushed against his ear, warm and soft. “I missed you,” Wei Ying murmured softly.

He swallowed hard, took a deep breath. “And I you.”

The grip on his hair loosened, those slim fingers instead stroking through the long strands. Absently, he leaned into the touch, eyes drifting closed. His husband pressed gentle kisses to his ear and down the side of his neck, his other hand smoothing down Lan Zhan’s arm. Their fingers twined together, an embrace of skin that always set Lan Wanji’s heart fluttering.

“Shall I let you sleep?” Wei Ying murmured against his skin.

Lan Zhan huffed, turning his head to glance at him. “I’m not tired anymore,” he stated, his tone mildly irritated, because _of course he wasn’t tired now._

He felt Wei Ying’s grin against his skin, shivered at the feeling of teeth. “Is that you giving me permission, then?”

He nodded, resting his cheek against the blankets beneath him. Wei Ying being bold wasn’t uncommon. Although, Lan Zhan couldn’t quite recall ever being jumped by his husband in the dark before. But he knew his lover, knew how far he was willing to go, and knew he trusted Wei Ying with everything.

The fingers stroking his hair stopped, instead wrapping around the dark locks and pulling firmly, dragging his head back. He hissed at the sting, arching slightly beneath Wei Wuxian.

“Use your words.”

Oh, it was going to be like _that_ , was it?

“Y-yes,” he managed, fists curling around the blankets.

Wei Ying shifted, using his grip on Lan Zhan’s hair to turn his lover’s head so their eyes locked. A shiver ran down Lan Zhan’s spine as he took in the dark, raw hunger he saw etched into his husband’s eyes. That was new…

“I hope you realize what you’re agreeing to, love,” Wei Ying told him. “I don’t plan on letting you sleep tonight.”

A tremble followed the shiver’s path. “I certainly hope not.”

Things had moved fast. It felt like a blur of hands in hair, lips clashing together, fingers undoing his robes and throwing them aside. The candles had flickered out, leaving them in darkness, but it hardly hindered them. If anything, Lan Zhan was more aware of every touch, every push and brush of lips. Soft noises filled the air, from him or Wei Ying, he wasn’t sure, and he didn’t care.

He let his lover’s hand guide him, easing back against the softness of the sheets. He felt dizzy, every kiss sending his heart hammering and thoughts spinning. He reached up, hands searching for his lover, only to have them pushed back.

“Not yet,” Wei Ying murmured from the darkness. Hand brushed along his chest, working up along his arms, pulling his hands above his head. “Stay put.”

Lan Zhan sighed as he felt Wei Wuxian move off the bed; he curled his hands around the pillows, listening as he heard shuffling in the dark. He couldn’t hide the smirk when he heard a soft thump, followed by a soft “ _fuck._ ”

He blinked as a sudden flash of flame ignited, waiting for his eyes to adjust as Wei Ying lit new candles. Once they had, he turned his gaze onto his husband, seeing him properly for the first time that night. And gods, was it a sight.

Wei Ying stood before him, hair tied back from his face, hands on his hips as he dragged his gaze along his lover’s body. The candle light gave him a warm glow – Lan Zhan had always loved looking at him at sunset, when the light was gold and glowing. Only right now Wei Ying was glowing with lust as well as warmth, and was clothed only in one of Lan Zhan’s spare robes.

It still surprised him, seeing his husband wearing his clothes. Lan Zhan’s gaze dragged up and down, a faint smile twitching at his lips.

“Enjoying the view?” Wei Ying said, amusement dancing in his tone. 

Lan Zhan nodded, head resting back with a smile. “You’re beautiful.”

His smile grew fond as he watched the blush spread across his husband’s face. Even after so long together, Wei Ying was still not used to being complimented. It was endearing, really.

Wei Wuxian moved, climbing onto the bed to straddle his lover. Without thinking, Lan Zhan’s hands came up, fingers slipping under the robes to glide along pale thighs. Wei Ying bit back a groan, eyes glazing over slightly as fingertips gently brushed along his already aching cock.

“Don’t be quiet,” Lan Zhan murmured. “I love hearing you…” He wrapped his fingers around him, stroking once before his hands were dragged back, pinned above his head once again.

“I think you forget who’s in charge here,” Wei Ying all but growled. “Let’s fix that.”

He reached up, fingers deftly tugging Lan Zhan’s ribbon off his head. The sputtered retort that he was so used to uttering died in his throat as he watched Wei Ying reach up, swiftly wrapping the ribbon snugly around Lan Zhan’s wrists, effectively tying them together. He gripped the slender wrists firmly, tilting his head down at his captive.

“I want you to keep your hands up here,” he said, pressing down on the pillows for emphasis. “You aren’t touching me until I say you can. Understand?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” Wei Wuxian let go of him, easing back into his position straddling his lover’s hips. His gaze was searing hot, eyes locked onto Lan Zhan’s as he ran his hands slowly down his bare chest, nails scraping lightly against the pale skin. “You look so pretty like this,” he sighed. “Tied up like a present for me to unwrap.” He moved, hips grinding down against the cock that was very much hard beneath him. The soft groan it earned him made him grin, mischief dancing in his eyes. “Should I punish you? You spanked me, remember?”

“You were misbehaving.”

Wei Wuxian smirked, dug his nails in a little harder. Lan Zhan tensed, letting out a low hiss. “You were being unfair. _And_ you wouldn’t let me cum.” He slid a hand down lower, fingertips ghosting over the tip of Lan Zhan’s cock. “Maybe I should do the same.”

He chuckled at the brief look of concern that crossed Lan Wanji’s face. “Don’t worry, love, I won’t be that cruel. You’ll have plenty of opportunity to cum for me.” He shifted, lowering his head down to capture one of Lan Zhan’s nipples for a brief lick. He lifted his gaze, locking eyes with his lover. “Unless you still want to sleep?”

“Gods, no,” Lan Zhan gasped out, arching slightly to chase those perfect lips.

Wei Ying grinned again. “Good,” he said, before diving in.

Lan Zhan didn’t bother keeping the groan from spilling from his lips as his chest was attacked. Wei Ying’s teeth left marks on his skin, his mouth sucking dark spots across the pale flesh of his breast. Wei Ying knew exactly where to mark, which places would be hidden by robes and which spots earned him soft moans and gasps from his partner. He aimed for those spots, relishing in the little noises that slipped from Lan Wanji as he moved across his chest and to his stomach, leaving a trail of marks behind him.

He lifted his gaze, drinking in the sight of his husband – head tipped back, hair spilling over the sheets while his hands gripped the pillows for dear life, his lips parted to pant out softly as he shivered. If Wei Wuxian believed he deserved heaven, he hoped this was what he would be witness to forever. Drawing pleasure from the strongest person he knew, and being the cause of that pleasure – he couldn’t think of anything better.

He moved back up, lips brushing across sensitive skin before sealing over a nipple, tongue lapping gently. Lan Zhan swallowed hard, a quiet moan slipping out as he squirmed, hips arching to press up against his lover. Wei Ying let out a pleased hum, grinding down against him and savoring the gorgeous moan it earned him.

“You’re so sensitive here,” he murmured, leaning up to kiss along Lan Zhan’s jaw while his hands moved up his chest, fingers rubbing circles around his nipples. “It’s adorable.”

“Nng…” Lan Zhan shivered, tipping his head back more. “I thought…you wanted retribution..?”

“Oh, I do.” He nipped at his throat, shifted and sat back. Lan Zhan glanced up at him, his eyes blown wide and heavy with lust. “But you’re just so pretty to play with.”

“As are you.” As he spoke, he rolled his hips, cock grinding up against Wei Ying through the robes. He smirked at the groan that escaped, rolling upwards again, this time just as a tease.

He didn’t expect for Wei Wuxian to snap a hand out, slender fingers wrapping firmly around his throat. He let out a gasp, eyes widening as the unexpected firmness of the grip.

“Ah…”

“I told you,” Wei Ying growled, “no touching.” The steel in his tone, the ferocity – it went straight to his dick, squeezing a moan from him that he immediately regretted as soon as Wei Ying grinned. “Oh?” he purred, leaning down slowly. “You like this? Maybe I should’ve tied the ribbon around your neck, hm?”

“Maybe we should invest in some actual rope,” Lan Zhan uttered.

Wei Ying chuckled, releasing his throat and sliding to the side, sitting beside him. “I like the ribbon. It can be so… _useful._ ” As he spoke, he reached down, giving the base of Lan Zhan’s cock a gentle squeeze. Lan Zhan groaned, arching into the touch, which Wei Ying quickly withdrew. “So eager. I want you to ask for it first.”

Lan Zhan slumped back, huffing. “Ask..?”

“Yes. You made me beg. I want you to beg, too.”

Okay. Alright. He could work with this. Lan Zhan shifted, taking a deep breath. Wei Ying was usually the one who was more forward physically, though Lan Zhan was much more verbally commanding. To have the roles somewhat switched was…well, it was new, but not unwelcome.

He lifted his gaze to meet Wei Ying’s, lips parted slightly. “Please,” he murmured. “Touch me. I want to feel your hands on me.”

It took everything in him not to melt as he heard those words. Wei Wuxian took a steadying breath, scooting a bit closer. “Touch you how?”

“Anywhere. Everywhere. Please…”

He bit back a groan, reaching up to brush back his lover’s hair. “Lan Zhan~,” he sighed, a fond smile gracing his face. “How cute you sound. Not as desperate as I’d like,” he added, “but it’ll do.”

Without another word, he reached between his husband’s legs and started stroking.

It was so sudden, the electric glide of skin on skin ripping a shuddering gasp from his lips. Lan Zhan’s hips thrust upwards to meet the strokes, his hands gripping the pillows tightly. Gods, it felt so good, so nice, so _right._ It took everything in him not to reach out, to touch, to claim in return.

It didn’t take long, not after being teased and drawn along like he had been. His hips stuttered, his breathing hitching as he felt the orgasm building. He rocked up into Wei Ying’s hand faster, chasing the pleasure, struggling to keep the steady pace as it got closer and closer, _yes, yes, there -_

And nothing. Wei Ying’s hand was gone, his hips thrusting uselessly into the air as he felt the wave roll by, release retreating quickly. He slumped down, panting hard as his eyes opened, searching for an answer from Wei Ying’s smug face.

“What…why..?”

“Why?” Wei Wuxian cocked his head, feigning innocence. “Why what?”

Oh. _Oh, no._

“You said…” Lan Zhan’s words faltered, his brow creasing in confused frustration. “Wei Ying…”

“I said you’d have the opportunity to cum,” Wei Ying said smugly. “I didn’t say I’d help you do so.”

The sound that escaped him was…embarrassing to say the least. He took a breath, struggled to reel himself back in despite the desperate ache between his legs. The night was turning out to be quite different from how he’d imagined it, and he was struggling to keep his composure for as long as he could.

“Fine.”

“ _Fine?_ ” Wei Wuxian stared down at him. “I deny you relief and it’s _fine?_ ”

“I did the same to you.” Lan Zhan looked up at him, lifted a brow. “You lived.”

“ _Barely._ ”

“Don’t be dramatic,” he sighed. “I am fine, Wei Ying. I trust you.”

The blatant honesty hit him like a brick wall. It was unexpected, it always was. Wei Wuxian stared down at him blankly, his expression unreadable. He must have been that way for some time, because next thing he knew Lan Zhan was sitting up, bound hands cupping his face in a gentle grip.

“Wei Ying?” His tone was concerned, his eyes searching. It was…sweet. Almost unbearably so.

“If you trust me, why haven’t you fucked me senseless like before?” he blurted out.

Oh, fuck.

He’d meant to ask much more gently, much less awkwardly, and _not in the middle of fucking his husband._ But the words rushed out before his brain had caught up with his mouth, and he hated himself as soon as they were out.

Lan Zhan’s expression shifted from concerned husband to confused husband. “Is that…is that what this is about?” he asked slowly. Wei Ying felt the blood rushing to his face, tore his gaze away quickly. “You…this is because of that?”

“No,” he said quickly. “Well…yes. But no. Yes. _Fuck._ ” He sighed, reached up to pull Lan Zhan’s hands back. “I wanted to dominate you, tonight. This isn’t…well, I thought…”

Lan Zhan frowned. “You thought it would make me want to reciprocate.” He looked down at his bound hands, then back up. “You wanted me to do this….to you. Again.”

Well, there was no use lying about it. “You’ve just been so…so _different,_ ” Wei Ying said hurriedly. “So _gentle_ and sweet and – and _soft_ , and after that I just…I want to be…” He took a deep breath, pressed his face into his hands as he mumbled, “Iwanttobehelplesstoyouagain.”

Gods, the silence was unbearable. It couldn’t have lasted long – maybe a minute, at most – but it was long enough that Wei Wuxian felt things were definitely ruined. He’d had it all planned out, knew what he’d wanted to do. He’d wanted to tease, to drag out pleasure and maybe make Lan Zhan come undone, but now he’d ruined it all, and there was no way to right it – 

“There were bruises.”

Wei Ying blinked, lifted his head. Lan Zhan was staring down at his hands, his brow creased in a frown that made him seem ancient.

“Bruises..?”

“You had bruises on you. Your hips, your thighs. They were there for days.”

It was his turn to frown. “I’ve been bruised before, Lan Zhan.”

“Not like that. Not by me.”

Oh.

_Oh._

His expression softened as he scooted closer, reaching out to tilt Lan Zhan’s face up. “You didn’t hurt me, love,” he said softly. “I would have told you if you had.”

“You’re stubborn,” Lan Zhan retorted, but there was fondness in his tone. “You’re strong. After everything…you shouldn’t have to feel pain. You shouldn’t have bruises. Not from me.” He lifted his hands, cupped his face again. “Never from me.”

Wei Ying laughed gently, leaned forward to kiss him. “That’s what it was?” he said, unable to hide his amusement. “You’ve been afraid to bruise me?” He smiled as Lan Zhan nodded slowly. “For someone so smart, you’re so very, very dumb,” he told him.

“Excuse me?”

“I liked it,” he said, grinning widely. “It didn’t hurt, Lan Zhan, it felt _good._ Like…like this.” He reached up, locked his hand around Lan Zhan’s throat again. “Good. Unconventional, but good.” He leaned in for another kiss, sneaking in a gentle nip as he did. “I’d like you to do it again,” he murmured against his lips.

Lan Zhan’s pulse thudded beneath his fingers, his skin burning to touch. “You would?” he murmured back, shifting closer.

“Mm…yes.” Wei Ying shifted, easing Lan Zhan back down onto the bed. He moved over him, resuming his position straddling his hips. “I’d also like to ride you into oblivion. Can I do that?”

“Please,” Lan Zhan whispered against his lips, arching up to grind against him. Wei Ying released his throat, instead reaching up and pulling the robes he wore off, letting them pool behind him on the bed. His hands were back on his lover in an instant, one smoothing across his stomach while the other drifted to their bedside table, searching for the bottle of lubricant they kept there.

Lan Zhan watched as Wei Ying dripped the oil onto his hand, reaching back to ease his fingers in. It was a gorgeous sight, watching his lover fuck himself on his fingers, hearing him moan every time his fingertips brushed that sweet spot inside him. It had taken a while to teach Wei Wuxian how to prepare himself, but gods, did he catch on quick.

When Wei Ying finally sank down onto him, it felt like bliss. The warmth surrounding him, the ease with which he could slide in, the _sounds_ \- it was perfection. It was exactly what he ached for. And when he felt his lover move, he felt a part of his soul burst free from his body.

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Ying moaned, drawing out the sound of his name on his tongue. His hips rocked in a steady rhythm, stuttering just a little whenever he angled _just right._ The feeling of him, his muscles tightening, his walls fluttering – it was enough to drive Lan Zhan insane. And that’s what it did.

He moved his hips, his thrusts matching Wei Ying’s in almost perfect rhythm. He relished the sounds they made together, the soft pants, the moans of pleasure. A symphony of ecstasy, only for their ears. Wei Wuxian never failed to amaze him with how beautiful he looked, eyes heavy with pleasure, lips parted while moans and grunts escaped his throat. Their eyes locked, the intensity visible between them, setting the air alive like lightning.

Lan Zhan barely registered Wei Ying’s hands coming up, grabbing for his. Suddenly his bound hands were being dragged from the pillows, down between them, and then he had a handful of cock, thrusting between his hands in a desperate rut. Wei Ying gripped the ribbon, using it to guide his lover’s hands over him, the groan spilling out of him igniting new sparks in Lan Zhan’s gut. Watching his husband in control, using him for what he wanted, what he _needed_ \- it was enough to send him spiraling.

Lan Zhan came with a strangled moan, hips thrusting sharply before stuttering, struggling to keep up as Wei Wuxian whimpered above him, clearly so close but not quite there yet. Dizzy with pleasure, Lan Zhan’s fingers curled, wrapping around his cock and stroking the best he could in time with Wei Ying’s desperate hips. It took only moments before his lover was following his lead, coming hard with a cry, spilling across Lan Zhan’s hands and the ribbon that bound them, slumping over him as he rocked through his release before dropping down, panting against his skin.

They laid there for what felt like ages, struggling to catch their breath. Wei Ying rolled off of him with a groan, struggling off the bed to clean them both up. Lan Zhan watched him with heavy lidded eyes full of fondness; despite the events of the night, and how truly exhausted he was now, he didn’t want it to end yet.

“Wei Ying,” he murmured softly as his lover untied his hands, carefully placing the ribbon to the side.

“Mm?”

“Thank you.”

Wei Wuxian glanced up at him sleepily, blinking. “For what?”

“For this,” Lan Zhan murmured, lifting a hand to cup his husband’s cheek. “For being mine. For…being honest. And for reassuring me.”

Wei Ying leaned into his touch with a soft hum, a lazy smile drifting across his face. “Does this mean you’ll fuck me harder from now on?”

He let out a soft laugh, shaking his head as they settled under the blankets. “Perhaps,” he said softly. “After we get some actual rope, and supplies.”

“Supplies?” Interest piqued, Wei Wuxian lifted his head to eye his husband warily. “Like what?”

“Go to bed, Wei Ying.”

He huffed, curling against his lover. Lan Wanji’s expression told him nothing, but his tone suggested that their future sex adventures would be much, _much_ more entertaining.


End file.
